


Office Work

by ofarrowheadsandpaperclips



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, No beta reader, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofarrowheadsandpaperclips/pseuds/ofarrowheadsandpaperclips
Summary: Omega!Clint is just trying to keep his head above water working as a personal assistant in a large company when he realizes that all is not as it appears. Alpha!Bucky is along for the ride.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

> So fun story, I found this today and realized it had never been beta read or published and I decided, to hell with it. I am gonna yeet this out into the universe and see what sticks.   
> So Jess, this one is for you!  
> All mistakes are my own, it's been untouched and unviewed by any other human. (for the love of god go easy. This was written before Infinity War and Endgame.)

The fluorescent bulbs overhead buzzed loudly. The clicking of keys and the whine of the copier were like thunder in Clint’s brain. He could hear customer service down the rows of the 34th floor, their voices overwhelmingly helpful. His own screen glowed annoyingly at him, full of columns and rows of numbers. He let out a quiet sigh and stared at the clock. He was due to go home in mere minutes and he was close to sprinting out the door. If he thought he could get past Gordon’s office without his manager noticing, he would have left right after lunch. Unfortunately, his manager was eagle-eyed when it came to attendance. Clint had been late twice by three minutes and Gordon had threatened to write him up. He needed the job so he stayed put, even though his phone buzzed with promise in his pocket. He knew Bucky would be texting him saying that he was outside to pick him up.  _ Five more minutes. _ He was saving his files and packing his bag when he felt eyes on his neck. He swallowed slowly and turned around to see Gordon leering at him.

“Got any plans this weekend, Barton?” Gordon picked at his fingernails, still staring at Clint’s neck. Specifically where his bond bite *should* be. Exactly where Clint made sure was covered any time he was near Gordon. 

“Not a whole lot. Some gardening, maybe some hot yoga at the club tomorrow.” Clint was still packing his bag, trying desperately not to make eye contact with the looming alpha. 

Clint heard Gordon’s breathing increase and he stared at Clint intensely for a few seconds before he shook himself. “So, I was thinking about going to a show tomorrow night at Azul. I was meeting a few friends there, anyway. Want to come? It’s incredibly hard to get into, you know.” He pressed in close as Clint stood with his bag clutched to his chest. Clint refused to look at him. 

“Well, that’s not really my thing. I tend to get nervous around big crowds.” Clint practically whispered. 

“I would keep you safe. Back in the VIP lounge. You would hardly notice.” Gordon rubbed a hand on Clint’s elbow. Clint blushed and stumbled past the alpha. 

“Um, thanks anyway!” 

Clint tripped down the hallway and punched the down button for the elevator. He bounced slightly as he waited. 

“Oh by the way, Barton!” Gordons voice boomed behind him. Clint whirled around. 

“Y-y-yes?” 

“Mr Petrelli is wanting a new personal assistant. He asked for you. You interested?” Gordon cornered him against the wall next to the elevator. He smiled at Clint, his eyes boring holes in his skin. The elevator dinged and the door slid open. 

“Umm, I’m not sure I would be qualified.” 

Gordon shrugged. “He seems to think so. I don’t have any say in the matter.” 

Clint wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Well, I guess I could do it. If he asked for me specifically.”

Clint put a heavy hand on his shoulder. “You will be perfect for him.” He squeezed Clint’s shoulder. “He said if you agreed, be here early Monday morning.”

Clint slid into the elevator. “Yes sir!” He squeaked before the doors slid shut. Clint made it downstairs to the lobby before he let out his breath. He rushed out to the street to meet his boyfriend. Bucky stood at the corner, sunglasses on, staring at his phone. Clint ran into his arms, breathing deep. Bucky wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

“Rough day?” 

Clint sighed into his chest. “You have no idea.” 

Bucky pulled him along down the street. “Well, let's get something to eat.” 

They walked down the street towards their favorite Chinese restaurant. 

As they stood in the lobby of the small restaurant, Clint pulled Bucky close and leaned to whisper in his ear. 

“Can we get it to go? I would much rather spend the evening riding your knot than hanging out here.” 

Bucky took a sharp breath and gave a short nod. He quickly ordered and pulled Clint close to him. He watched every alpha that came into their vicinity warily and Clint was practically purring under the attention. When the waiter handed them their food, Bucky took it in one hand, smiled briefly to the young man, and dragged Clint out the door with the other. Clint laughed quietly as he tried to keep up with Bucky in their efforts to get home. They normally take the train home but Bucky, in his rush to get home, hailed a cab. He caught one quickly and practically shoved Clint into the vehicle. He slid in behind him as Clint gave the driver their address. 

Food practically forgotten in the seat next to him, Bucky held Clint close to him as the driver chatted with them. He pawed very gently at Clint’s crotch and Clint reached over to stroke the stiffening outline of Bucky’s cock. Bucky inhaled sharply and coughed to cover the sound. He turned to look out the window as Clint very slowly unzipped his jeans. His hand covered his mouth as Clint slipped his hand into his jeans. Clint gripped Bucky’s cock, slowly increasing the pressure, never once taking his focus off of the conversation he was having with the driver. He slowly stroked Bucky as they approached their street. Every time the conversation would direct towards Bucky, Clint would increase the speed of the strokes, but only a little. He was going to drive Bucky crazy before they got to their apartment. As they approached their building, Clint took his hand off of Bucky’s cock and zipped him back up as Bucky paid the driver, giving him a generous tip. Clint and Bucky made their way up to the building, Clint digging his keys from his bag. As he fumbled with the key, Bucky pressed himself against his back, nipping at his neck. 

“Buck, just hold on a second. I gotta get…” Clint couldn’t finish as Bucky sucked on his neck. The door was unlocked finally, and Bucky yanked the door open and pushed Clint into the foyer. They waited for the elevator impatiently, Bucky’s hand firmly on Clint’s ass. The door finally slid open and they scrambled inside. Clint pushed the button for their floor as Bucky grabbed his own keys. He pulled Clint to him and yanked at the buttons on the omegas shirt, desperate for more skin contact. Clint allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall and wrapped his arms around Bucky, relishing in the attention. The elevator dinged their floor, and they pulled apart long enough to dash to the front door. Bucky shoved his key in the door and Clint almost fell to the floor in his attempt to get in the apartment. Bucky tossed the Chinese food on the counter and then turned to Clint. The omega was throwing his bag on the table and kicking off his shoes. He looked at Bucky, his eyes dark with desire. Bucky grabbed him and pulled him close before slamming his mouth to Clint’s. There was no gentleness to this kiss, though neither of them wanted gentle. Clint was on Bucky like an octopus, wrapping every limb he had around the brunette. Bucky grabbed Clint’s ass and lifted, seating Clint around his waist. Clint’s legs went around him in a tight grip. Their kiss intensified as Bucky pushed Clint against the wall. He tore at Clint’s shirt and tie while Clint pushed his leather jacket to the floor. He had only worn a tank top underneath, but Clint grabbed at it, desperate to feel his lover's skin. 

“Take me to bed.” Clint gasped around kisses. Bucky didn’t even hesitate. He kicked off his boots as quickly as he could and carried Clint to their bedroom as the blond ran his fingers through his hair, loosening the bun he had it back in. He dropped Clint onto the bed, loosening his belt buckle before pressing his chest against Clint’s and capturing his mouth in another bruising kiss. He could feel Clint’s hands leaving his hair and moving down to his shoulders. Clint’s thighs were tight against his hips, and he could smell Clint’s slick begin to flow. Clint’s nimble fingers went to his pants again and unbuttoned his jeans. Bucky pulled away long enough to undo Clint’s pants and pull them completely off. Clint whines at the loss of contact, but in seconds, Bucky had returned, but instead of returning to his mouth, he had gone much further south. He took Clint in his mouth in one smooth stroke and Clint almost came off the bed with that one motion. Before he could think, he felt Bucky’s finger at his entrance. Clint felt his slick get thick as Bucky sucked his member and pushed a finger inside him. Clint’s hands went to Bucky’s hair as he let out a long moan. Bucky sucked in long strokes and then added another finger to Clint’s fluttering hole. Clint yanked on Bucky’s hair and tried to hold it together. Bucky hummed around Clint’s cock as he added another finger. 

Clint moaned. “If you don’t get your cock in me in the next 5 seconds, I will throw you out of the apartment.” 

Bucky pulled off of Clint with an obscene pop. “Needy tonight?” Clint pushed himself onto Bucky’s fingers in response. Bucky chuckled but removed his fingers. Clint whined softly but when Bucky stood to remove his pants, he simply smiled. Bucky took a quick glance at his omega and felt a deep sense of contentment come over him. Here was this beautiful man, flushed, sweating, and begging for him in his bed, and he was all Bucky’s. He moved to push Clint to his stomach but the smaller man shook his head. 

“I told you. I was going to ride that cock.” The blond grinned wickedly as Bucky nodded. He sat down on the bed and laid back on the pillows. Clint climbed onto his lap and kissed him fiercely. Bucky rubbed his hands up and down Clint’s sides as Clint lined Bucky’s cock up with his entrance. Bucky resisted the urge to slam into Clint as the omega slowly slid ever so slowly down on Bucky’s cock. He heard himself moaning as Clint was finally fully seated. Clint rested a moment, stealing a few kisses from his lover. 

After a moment of tender embraces and kisses, Clint looked at Bucky, with a wicked grin that sent shockwaves through Bucky’s cock. He braced his hands against Bucky’s chest and then leaned back, exposing his neck to the alpha. He knew that Bucky couldn’t resist the patch of skin that Tom so desperately wanted to see. He knew that Bucky would not hold back once he saw this gesture of surrender. And he was oh so right. 

Bucky sat up with a jerk, and pulled Clint to him. His mouth went immediately to Clint’s shoulder where it met his neck and sucked. He held Clint tightly as he could no longer hold back from slamming into Clint. The omega moaned loudly as he felt Bucky’s cock stretch him with every movement. He grabbed Bucky’s shoulder and pushed back to meet him with every thrust. The room filled with quiet words of love and encouragement as Clint moved closer to climax and Bucky’s knot grew. Clint’s cries of pleasure turned desperate as Bucky pounded into him. Bucky’s vision went white around the edges as he could feel his knot swell to its full size. Clint was gasping and whimpering as Bucky whispered in his ear. 

“Cum for me baby.” 

Clint was done for. He shot his load between their bodies as he held desperately to his alpha. Bucky felt Clint’s hole tighten against his knot and he felt the heat that was pooling low in his stomach go white hot as he came hard inside his lover. Clint moaned loudly and arched his back slightly at the sensation of Bucky filling him. Bucky held him close as he felt the tension melt out of his lover's body. Clint collapsed weakly against Bucky’s chest and let out a sigh of content. Bucky leaned back against the headboard, kissing Clint’s forehead. Clint was breathing hard as he nuzzled against Bucky’s neck. The alpha put a heavy hand on Clint’s neck and his other on his hip and held him close. Clint tucked his arms to his chest and sighed. He remained there for a few moments before speaking. 

“I’m hungry. I wish I had grabbed that bag.” 

Bucky laughed. “And after last time, we are not leaving this bed until this knot goes down.” 

Clint groaned. “No we are not.” 

Bucky ran his hand up and down Clint’s spine in an effort to calm his omega. Clint eventually fell into a light sleep as Bucky pulled the blanket around them. He held the blond close and let himself doze. 

————-

The sun was almost set when Bucky awoke to movement. Clint was leaning back, pulling himself off of Bucky’s deflated knot. He looked tired, but he smiled at Bucky, and snagged a kiss before pulling on his boxers and Bucky’s shirt. He walked out to the living room to get the Chinese food that was now cold. Bucky stretched and reached for his sweatpants. He decided to forgo a shirt as he was still plenty warm from their coupling. He followed Clint into the kitchen and walked up behind him as he plated up food to warm up in the microwave. He wrapped his arms around Clint, kissing his neck. Clint slid the first plate into the microwave and turned around to face Bucky. The alpha pushed him gently against the counter and kissed him firmly. Clint returned the kiss as he moved to sit on the counter. He rested his arms on Bucky’s shoulders throwing a sleepy smile at him. The microwave dinged and Bucky went to switch out the plates. He returned to the space between Clint’s legs and leaned his hands on the counter. 

“Not that I am complaining in the least, but that whole thing was a little out of character for you. Everything okay?” He watched Clint’s face closely. 

Clint sighed and buried his face in Bucky’s neck, wrapping his arms around him. “I got a promotion today.”

Bucky grabbed Clint’s face in his hands. “Baby that’s great!” He kissed him firmly. 

Clint smiled at him after a second. “Yeah it is.” Bucky’s eyebrows came together in a knot. 

“You don’t seem excited.” Bucky stated softly.

Clint shrugged. “I mean, it’s a good thing but…” He felt Bucky’s rough fingers under his chin. 

“But what?”

Clint groaned as the microwave dinged again. “I’m now Tom’s new personal assistant.” 

Bucky slammed the microwave door shut and growled softly. “You mean the asshole who can’t keep his hands off you?” 

Clint slid off the counter and put a reassuring hand on Bucky’s arm. “He doesn’t touch me, Buck. He’s just… creepy.” 

“So why be his PA? He’s just trying to get you alone!” 

Clint moved to hug Bucky’s chest and tuck his head under Bucky’s chin. Bucky accepted the hug, still growling low in his chest. “I know, but I need this job right now. You know that.” 

Bucky went a little looser after that. “I know baby. Just… please, be careful. Alphas like that are hard to keep away.” 

Clint nodded. “I know. But there’s only one alpha I want.” He tipped his head back to look at Bucky. The alpha smiled and kissed him, hard. Clint’s knees went a little weak, and he clutched at Bucky to stay on his feet. 

Bucky pulled back just a little and scented Clint’s neck. “Mine.” He said in a low growl. 

“Yours. Always yours.” Clint said back to him.

They held that position for a moment. Clint was the first to move. 

“If we don’t eat soon, you are going to have a very hangry omega on your hands.” 

Bucky chuckled and released his grip on Clint. He grabbed both plates and went into the living room. Clint followed with chopsticks and soy sauce. They settled on the couch with their meal, Clint’s feet tucked under Bucky’s leg, as the alpha turned on Dog Cops. Clint gave a small squeal of approval as he shoveled lo mein into his mouth. They ate quickly, Clint making happy noises as they watched his favorite show. Bucky felt Clint’s toes under his leg, almost tickling, but not quite. Once they had demolished the four boxes of food, Bucky leaned back against the cushions and wrapped his arm around Clint’s knees. The omega was still munching on his fortune cookie, fully engrossed in the show. Bucky only kept up with the show to know the names of the main characters. He rubbed lazy circles with his thumb on Clint’s thigh as Clint brushed the crumbs off of himself. The blond shifted his position so his head was on Bucky’s shoulder, his arms were around Bucky’s bicep, and his knees were leaning toward Bucky’s lap. He gave a quiet sigh of contentment as his focus returned to the tv. Bucky leaned his head to rest on top of Clint’s and felt a rather silly grin spread across his face. 

After another episode, Clint’s breathing had turned slow and deep, and his grip on Bucky’s arm had gone loose. Bucky turned off the tv and moved slowly to tuck one arm under Clint’s and one under his knees. He stood easily, carrying the smaller man to the bedroom. Clint stirred enough to wrap his arms around Bucky’s neck. 

“Is the show over?” He asked sleepily. 

“Yes baby, it’s time for bed.”

“Did they get the bad guy?” Clint asked as Bucky laid him down on the bed. 

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah they did.” 

“Okay good.” Clint went to remove his hearing aids as Bucky turned off the light and locked the door. He laid them on the nightstand in their case as Bucky slid into bed next to him. He turned to tuck himself against Bucky’s chest. The alpha held him tight and pulled the blankets up over them. 

\-----------

Bucky felt like a cat in a patch of sunshine when he awoke the next morning. The first thing he noticed was that Clint was not next to him in bed like he normally was. Bucky was usually the first to wake up, and he almost had to drag Clint out of bed for work. But today was Saturday, and the second thing he noticed was that, while Clint was not in the bed next to him, he was still in the bed. The little imp had moved down to between Bucky’s legs, nuzzling at the growing bulge that sat there. Bucky also noticed that Clint had not put in his hearing aids so he tapped Clint’s shoulder once. Clint looked up at him, his eyes still sleepy, but definitely interested in the bulge in front of him. Bucky signed  _ good morning _ as Clint crawled up his body. Clint captured his mouth in a deep kiss before sitting on Bucky’s lap, just north of the tent of fabric that was just starting to get uncomfortable. 

_ Good morning _ Clint signed back lazily, leaning back down to kiss his lover again. It was all teeth and tongue this morning, slowly of course. Clint never did anything fast in the morning. Especially on a Saturday. Bucky ran his hands up and down Clint’s body, catching the hem of his T-shirt and slipping his hands underneath. Clint’s body was warm and pliant under Bucky’s fingers. He ran his fingers along every bump in Clint’s spine as they kissed. Clint eventually got tired of the fabric of his shirt getting in the way of Bucky’s fingers. He sat up and pulled his shirt off before pressing his chest against Bucky’s already bare skin. Bucky claimed his mouth in a deep kiss again as Clint ground against Bucky’s hard cock. Bucky grabbed Clint’s hips in an effort to keep him from moving. Clint went still, a wicked grin on his face. He moved his hips again, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he did so. Bucky let the sensation wash over him before he hooked a leg over Clint’s and flipped Clint over onto his back, grinding his cock into Clint’s. The omega let out a gasp and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist. 

“ _ Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease _ .” Clint signed to him, his breathing hitching in his chest. 

“ _ What do you need, baby _ ?” Bucky signed back, leaning up a little to let Clint have full range of his hands. 

“ _ You, need you _ .” Clint signed, growing a little frustrated. Bucky could see the irritation building and smiled at the blond. 

“I am right here.” He said out loud. Clint made a face and slipped his hand down between their bodies and into his loose sweatpants. He grabbed Bucky’s cock and gave it a few strokes before Bucky caught his wrist. “Okay baby, come here.” He grabbed Clint’s other wrist and held them above his head. He kissed Clint’s neck ever so gently and sucked, making the omega squirm beneath him. He kissed up Clint’s neck to his ear where he caught the earlobe between his teeth and nibbled. Clint let out a quiet moan at the gesture, fighting halfheartedly against Bucky’s hands at his wrists. Bucky’s hands were big enough he could hold both of Clint’s wrists in his one hand, and he moved his other hand to remove his boxers. Clint’s cock stood at attention, already weeping with precum. Bucky reached down to cup his balls and squeezed them firmly. Clint almost came off the bed, keening at the touch. Bucky could smell his slick, thick and heady, making all of the blood run from his brain to his dick. He shook his head to keep from mounting Clint right there. He wanted to really take his time and see Clint come apart. He moved Clint’s hands to the headboard, making him grab the slats. 

“Don’t move your hands, or I will tie you there. Understand?” Bucky waited for Clint to nod, his eyes dark and desperate for Bucky’s next move. Bucky slipped his hands under Clint’s knees and pushed them toward his chest, leaving Clint’s hole exposed and fluttering. Clint’s slick was starting to drip and it made Bucky’s mouth water. He surged forward, licking the thick substance from around Clint’s hole, licking the hot pucker that was the focus of Bucky’s desire. Clint yelped and bucked as he was opened slowly by his alpha’s tongue. It didn’t take much for Clint to be ready for Bucky’s cock, as he was already loose from the night before. Bucky wasn’t worried about that. He wanted to taste every bit of Clint that he could. He wanted to feel Clint’s muscles flutter around him. He added a couple of fingers and Bucky heard the headboard groan from Clint pulling on it. Clint may look meek and mild, but he had a real strength to him that everyone always underestimated. Bucky moved quickly after that, adding an additional finger to really loosen Clint up. He pushed his sweatpants off and lined himself up with Clint’s hole. He looked down at his lover and gasped. 

Clint’s chest was red and heaving, and his knuckles were white from gripping the headboard. His pupils were blown so wide, Bucky could almost see no color in them. He pushed into Clint’s body faster than he had intended, but he wanted Clint right that very second. He became flush with Clint and reached for his omega’s hands. Clint gave them willingly, surging forward to be closer to Bucky. The alpha took Clint into his arms and they rocked together for a long moment. 

Once Clint’s breathing slowed, Bucky laid him back on the bed and then began to move within the blond. Clint’s fingers gripped his forearms and he let out a gasp. He was slamming into Clint, catching his prostate with every thrust. There was no speed to his thrusts, only consistent movement. Clint’s thighs were gripping his waist but he moved them over his shoulders to get a deeper thrust. Even though he was being bent practically in half, Clint still grabbed at Bucky’s shoulders, and tried to meet his thrusts. Bucky was watching Clint’s face intently for any sign of a pending orgasm, as he wanted to take this slow. He loved watching Clint absolutely come apart at his ministrations. He leaned down to catch one of Clint’s nipples in his teeth and he felt one of Clint’s hands thread through his hair and get a firm grip. He let out a low growl and increased his speed by a tick. Clint was openly moaning now, and Bucky loved it. He knew Clint was close, his free hand fluttering half formed words, the other tugging him to his mouth in a silent request for a kiss, which Bucky gave him freely. He felt his knot start to swell and Clint’s moans turn to keens, and he couldn’t help himself. He sank his teeth into Clint’s shoulder and felt himself cum harder than he had in a long time. He heard Clint let out a scream as he slammed into him the final time, and he felt the heat of Clint’s cum between their bodies. He felt Clint go limp in his arms, and he finally released Clint’s shoulder from his teeth. He flopped down on his back, pulling the heaving omega with him. Clint pawed at the blankets before pulling them over their bodies. He nuzzled Bucky’s neck and sighed. Bucky felt the overwhelming pull of sleep, but he reached for the hand towel he kept near the bed. He wiped Clint’s release from their bodies before he tucked Clint under his chin. The omega was drawing lazy hearts into Bucky’s skin as he drifted to sleep. 

——————-

They awoke some time later, the sun patch they had been dozing in having moved across the room. Clint had slipped off of Bucky’s knot to lay next to him on the bed, his face buried in Bucky’s neck. The alpha considered getting up but he could not bear moving the sleeping man beside him. Instead, he ran his fingers through Clint’s hair and scratched softly at his scalp. Clint moved toward the hand, still sleeping soundly. Bucky closed his eyes and continued scratching as he listened to Clint breathe. He watched the sunpatch move slowly across the room, as his hunger level grew to dangerous levels. He was slightly startled by a loud growl from Clint’s stomach. The omega stretched and groaned loudly. 

“Food. Eat.” Clint signed at him rapidly. 

“Okay, okay. I got it.” Bucky sighed back, reaching for his boxers as Clint rolled off the bed. Clint pulled on Bucky’s sweatpants and practically ran out of the room. Clint munched on some leftovers so he wouldn’t be any more grumpy as Bucky cooked their supper.

Clint set the container down and tapped the counter to get Bucky’s attention. “ _ Can we go to the dog park tomorrow _ ?” He asked, his eyes pleading. 

Bucky groaned. “ _ You will want to bring one home _ .” He signed back. 

“ _ No, I promise _ .” Clint had the audacity to stick out his bottom lip at his alpha. A move that they both knew was Bucky’s weakness. Bucky grumbled and smacked Clint’s thigh lightly with the spatula. 

“Brat.” 

———

The next morning, they walked down to their favorite diner to have breakfast. They waved to the cook in the back, Butch, and sat in their regular booth. They came here so often, they didn’t even have to look at the menu before Lucinda brought their coffee. 

“Good morning boys, pretty day out. Headed to the dog park?” Lucy’s Brooklyn accent was thick and comforting. Clint nodded. 

“How did you guess?” 

“Because it’s Sunday, the sun is out, and you’re here. You too are as predictable as the day is long.” She poured them both a cup of steaming coffee as she laughed. “You want the usual today?” 

“ _ Yes, please! _ ” Clint signed at her without realizing it. “Oh sorry, yes please.” Clint said out loud, catching Bucky’s raised eyebrow. 

Lucy set her coffee pot down and tapped his shoulder. “ _ I have been practicing _ .” She signed at him, her eyes proud. 

Clint’s smile was so broad it almost reached his ears. “That’s good!” His fingers shook with happiness. They signed back and forth a moment longer, Lucy thinking for long pauses and Clint showing her how to form the words more clearly. She laughed again and patted Clint’s shoulder as she puttered off to put in their order. 

“Did you see that?” Clint was still grinning wildly. It always shocked him when people would learn ASL for him. When Bucky had asked him to teach him, he glowed for days. And when Bucky started taking classes to really get a handle on it, Clint had been so pleased, he had made breakfast for a week. 

Bucky nodded, his own grin wide. “She’s doing well.” He took a sip of his coffee while Clint doctored his own cup. Three sugars and two cream. Bucky liked to give Clint a hard time about his additions but today he abstained. He didn’t want to ruin the glow Clint had. They chatted while they drank their coffee and by the time their meal came, they were on their third cups. 

Clint was chewing thoughtfully and staring out the window. “I have to go in early tomorrow.” 

“Why?” Bucky asked, instantly suspicious. 

Clint wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Tom asked me to, I think it’s to do the paperwork for my promotion.” Clint could feel Bucky bristle from across the table, but he remained silent. 

“I can still walk you to work right?” Clint almost didn’t hear the question because Bucky was so quiet. 

Clint smiled. “Duh.” He said, kicking Bucky under the table. Bucky laid his hand out on the table, reaching for Clint’s hand. Clint gave it to him willingly. 

————-

The next morning came entirely too early for both of them. Bucky’s alarm went off and he wanted to throw it across the room. Clint was doing his best impression of an octopus, arm thrown around Bucky’s neck and both legs intertwined with his. His nose was buried in Bucky’s shoulder, and the alpha felt his heart tug at the sight. Bucky gave a heavy sigh and turned off the alarm. He gave Clint’s arm a squeeze and kissed his cheek. Clint’s eyes flew open and he gave a growl. He buried his face in Bucky’s neck and both hands said “NO.” 

Bucky laughed out loud and ran his hands up and down Clint’s back. He squeezed his mate and spelled against the bare skin between Clint’s boxers and his T-shirt: shower? 

Clint shook his head and held tightly to Bucky. The alpha growled lowly and started to sit up, still holding Clint close to him. He moved off the bed and Clint wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, face still buried in his neck. Bucky went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

“Now, I can throw you in now when it’s cold and you’re still dressed or you can get down and undressed and I will take a shower with you.” Clint whined loudly but put his legs down and released Bucky from his grip. He looked the part of a petulant child as he undressed. Bucky adjusted the temperature and motioned for Clint to get in. The blond stuck his hand under the water and shook his head. Bucky shot him a look and moved the handle a little more. Clint finally looked resigned and stepped into the shower. Bucky followed quickly, pulling Clint into his arms. The smaller man leaned back against him and they stood there for a long moment, the steam filling the bathroom. Bucky reached for the shampoo, pouring some into his hand. He rubbed it onto Clint’s scalp and began massaging it in. Clint practically melted against him, purring. Bucky lathered Clint’s hair twice before turning him around to rinse out the suds. Clint allowed himself to be moved as his hair was made clean. He came out of his stupor as Bucky finished, placing a kiss on the omegas scent gland. Clint smiled shyly at him and tucked himself under Bucky’s chin. Bucky held him close for a moment before kissing his head. 

“Come on babe, let's get this done. Can’t be late on your first day.” He said holding Clint’s chin in his hand so Clint could read his lips. Clint whined a little but complied. They finished their shower quickly and dried each other off. As Clint fussed over his clothes, Bucky made him a quick breakfast. He handed Clint his breakfast and shoes as Clint came tumbling out of their bedroom, shoving his hearing aids into his ears. They walked outside as the sun was coming up, Clint munching on his breakfast and Bucky holding his briefcase and his other hand. They walked mostly in silence, Bucky fingerspelling into Clint’s hand. When they got to Clint’s building, Bucky gave him a firm kiss and scented him. Clint blushed and allowed the action. 

“I will see you tonight. I will be right here.” Bucky told him. 

Clint nodded. “Love you.” Bucky returned the gesture and watched him walk into the building. He couldn’t help the sense of unease deep in his stomach. 

———- 

Clint walked to his desk and stopped when he realized it was empty. He looked around for a second before a voice reached his ears. 

“Barton!” 

He whirled around to see Tom motioning for him. He walked quickly towards the alpha and tried to keep his face welcoming. “Good morning, Mr. Petrelli.” As he got close to Tom, the alpha put an arm around Clint’s shoulders. Clint fought the urge to flee. 

“Call me Tom, you know that, Barton. I got your stuff moved on Friday. That way we have some time to go over some things and get you settled in before everyone gets here.” He pointed to the desk right outside his office and Clint smiled at him. 

“Thank you, sir.” He held his bag close to his chest and tried to make himself as small as he could. 

Tom didn’t notice as he led him to his desk. “Here, put your bag down, we will go to my office.” Clint did so, his stomach full of knots. Tom guided him into his office and shut the door behind him. “Have a seat.” He practically pushed Clint into a chair and went to sit down in his plush office chair. It did not escape Clint that the blinds were drawn and that Tom’s desk was large and positioned in such a way that you could not see any of his screens. Clint swallowed hard. Tom pushed some papers at him with a pen. “Gotta sign those and then we can talk about your job requirements.” Clint glanced over the documents and signed them. He handed them back and Tom leaned back in his chair. His smile was predatory and Clint was suddenly struck by how strong his scent was. His whole office smelled like sawdust and tire rubber. Clint resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. “So, Barton, did you have a good weekend?” 

Clint was a little irritated but he answered politely. “Yeah it was good. I just mainly hung around the house. Went to the dog park yesterday.” 

“Spent some time with your alpha I see.” Tom pointed at his neck, his lips parted in a small sneer. 

Clint blushed and covered the mark that Bucky had put on him during their frantic coupling. He buttoned an extra button on his shirt as he stuttered. “Umm.. yeah. I-I.” 

“I don’t care what you do on your own time, Barton. However, I don’t wanna see it. And I definitely don’t wanna smell him on you when you come in. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Clint said quickly. He was caught by another wave of scent pouring off of Tom. 

“Good boy. We don’t want you smelling like some dirty, lowlife alpha when you talk to clients right?” 

Clint fought the urge to fly across the desk at him. But he just stared at the floor. “No sir. Of course not.” 

“Besides, some alpha he is. No job. He’s been out of work for how long?” 

Clint forced his jaw to remain lax. “Just a month or two.” He refused to meet Tom’s eyes. He remembered asking Tom if he could start working full time when Bucky lost his job. He was looking for a new job but he was having a hard time, being an amputee.

Tom laughed, sending chills up Clint’s spine. “Can’t even provide for his mate. What a loser.” 

Clint hung his head. If Tom didn’t stop, this day was going to go very badly. Tom slapped his hand on the desk, startling him. 

“Oh well. Anyway, here is your manual. I expect you to be here Monday through Friday, 8-5. I want coffee on my desk by 8:05. You can take lunch from 12-1. I will need you to type documents, make appointments, keep detailed files, and run errands for me if need be. There will be a few times a year I will need you to travel with me to our location in Hong Kong. I assume you have your travel documents in order?” Clint nodded. “Okay good. We will also be doing some traveling within the city. We won’t always be cooped up here in the office. Basically, if I’m meeting with someone, you’re to be taking notes. You’re to make sure that the client is happy and that I’m happy. Got it?” Clint nodded again, his eyes wide. “You’ll have a couple of days to get really situated, but I expect you to catch up quickly.” He slid the manual across the desk. “Go ahead and read through that and let me know when you’re done. Your email has already been changed to filter to the appropriate emails you will need and the files on the desk are the clients we are meeting this week. I will need everything we have on them before our meetings. Understood?” 

Clint took the heavy book off the desk. “Yes sir. I will get right on that.” He scrambled out of the room, closing the door behind him and plopped down at his desk. He covered his face with his hands and sighed. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” He muttered. He cracked the manual and began to read. 

At 8:05, Clint’s intercom buzzed. “Barton?” 

Clint fiddled with the buttons for a second before answering. “Yes sir?” 

“What time is it?” 

Clint looked at his clock and replied. “8:05?”

“And What is suppose to be at my desk at 8:05?” Tom said coolly. 

Clint smacked his forehead. “I will be right there sir.” 

“Good boy. I take two sugars. No cream.” 

Clint scrambled down to the break room to get coffee for Tom, mentally scolding himself. As it would so happen, Clint had to make fresh coffee, so an errand that should have taken three minutes, took him almost 15. When he finally brought in Tom’s coffee, the alpha was bristling. 

“I’m sorry sir. I had to make a fresh batch.” 

“I ask you to do one simple thing in the morning, Barton. Just one. Is it really that hard?” Tom took the coffee and sipped it. 

“I’m really sorry sir. It won’t happen again.” Clint said, his words tumbling out in a rush. 

“I hope this won’t be a pattern with you, Barton. I would hate to have to replace you so quickly.” 

Clint’s hands went up. “No sir. I promise. It won’t be an issue.” 

“Good. Are you finished with the manual yet?” 

“Almost sir.” 

“Good. Let me know when you are.” Tom turned around in his chair to face the windows. Clint took that as a dismissal and went to sit back at his desk. He prayed that the rest of the day would be smooth. 

———— 

As fortune would have it, Clint’s day did not get better. He dropped a stack of files, scattering their contents, and he spent the better part of an hour putting everything back together. He forgot the sugar in Tom’s coffee. He almost deleted a client’s profile from the company. He spilled coffee on one of the clients files. Luckily, one of the other PAs saw him with the file and showed him how to print out another copy. She introduced herself as Renee. 

“I know Mr. Petrelli really doesn’t like it when the PAs help each other, but if you’re ever desperate, let me know. He’s a mean, old bastard.” Clint could have kissed her. “Good luck!” 

“Thank you!” He said, willing his heart rate to slow down. He managed to pull the rest of his day together without another disaster. 

At 4:50, Tom called him into his office. “Well Barton, you did well today, barring a few minor things. But you did well overall.” Tom was leaning back in his chair, fingers together in a steeple. 

“Thank you sir. Tomorrow will be better.” Clint said firmly. 

“Oh I’m sure it will.” Tom looked exactly like a cat that just found a wounded bird. He glanced at the clock. “Almost quitting time! Make sure my mug is cleaned out and it’s on your desk so you won’t forget tomorrow.” He handed Clint the cup and began packing his things. Clint took the cup and practically ran to the break room. When he came back, Tom was locking his office door. “After a few weeks, we will get you a copy of my office key, in case you need it.” Clint nodded. “Have a good night, Barton.” He tucked his keys in his pocket and leaned in to whisper in Clint’s ear. “Remember. I don’t want to smell him on you.” 

Clint felt himself go pale as the alpha walked away. He sat down heavily and started to save his work. His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“I’m here.” Bucky’s text said. Clint’s chest ached. 

“Be down in a minute.” He replied. He waited until the clock said exactly 5:00 before leaving his desk. He almost ran out the door in an effort to leave Tom’s scent behind him. He made it to the lobby before he felt the rage hit him. As he neared Bucky, the alpha knew that something was very wrong. 

“Clint, babe, what’s wrong?” He said, reaching for his mate. 

“I need to hit something.” He signed at Bucky. 

“Okay.” Bucky replied, trying to ignore the scent of strange alpha all over Clint. “Are we talking the wall, or are we talking my punching bag?” 

“Bag.” Was the only answer that Clint gave. They rode the train home in silence, Clint’s anger pouring off him in waves. Bucky didn’t press him for answers as they rode home. As they walked up the stairs to their apartment, Clint’s footfalls grew heavier until he was stomping with every step. He shoved his key in the door and slammed it open. He threw his bag down and went directly into the bedroom. Bucky shut the door and went to hook up the punching bag. Clint came out in a tank top and loose shorts, wrapping his hands. Bucky had the bag hooked on one of the beams, and stepped behind the bag to hold it still. Clint bounced for a few seconds, shaking his hands to loosen his body. He took his stance and let out a heavy exhale. Without warning, his fists flew out, striking the bag hard. Punches and kicks slammed into the canvas, a few hits came dangerously close to Bucky’s face. This continued for almost thirty minutes, the sweat dripping down Clint’s face. The hits finally began to slow and Clint slid to the floor, chest heaving. Bucky released the punching bag. He walked over to Clint and began unwrapping his hands. 

“Feeling better?” He asked gently. Clint shrugged. “How are you feeling about dinner?” 

“No.” 

“Shower?” 

“Yes.”

Clint’s knuckles were swollen and Bucky ran his thumb over them. “Okay.”

Clint stood and walked to the bedroom. Bucky listened to the shower start and went to put the punching bag away. By the time the living room was back together, Clint had walked out of the bedroom, dripping wet. He had a towel around his waist, and looked slightly less angry. 

“Food?” 

Bucky smiled. “How about some soup?” Clint nodded. He returned to the bedroom and came back out dressed in Bucky’s sweatpants and hoodie. He plopped on the couch, pulling the hood up to cover his head. Bucky came into the room holding a steaming bowl. He handed Clint the bowl and sat down next to him. They ate in silence for a while. Clint had set down his bowl and was grinding his teeth. Bucky calmly set down his bowl and waited. Clint’s hands went wild. Bucky caught the words “motherfucker” and “kill” and “fucking alpha” in the slew of signs. He let him finish the flurry of motions before speaking. 

“Bad day?” 

“Shit day.” Clint signed. “Tom is an asshole. He told me today that I cannot come in smelling like you because it would make the clients uncomfortable.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows went to his hairline. 

“I know! And I have to bring him coffee at exactly 8:05 or he yells at me.” He threw his hands up in exasperation. “Oh! I have to know the entire background of three major clients by Thursday.” 

Bucky tried to mask his irritation but Clint could see right through him. 

“It bothers me too.” Clint said firmly. “But I need this job.” He climbed into Bucky’s lap and grabbed his mate’s hands. He shoved them into his hair and leaned forward to rest on Bucky’s chest. Bucky smirked and scratched Clint’s scalp. They stayed like that for a minute before Bucky tapped Clint’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“I got an interview tomorrow.” 

Clint sat straight up, his face lit up. “Really?!” 

Bucky nodded. “At a firm not far from your office.” 

Clint clapped excitedly. “That’s great! I’m proud of you! Is it the one you wanted?” 

Bucky nodded. “I will have the same hours as you so we can still walk to work together.” 

Clint kissed him and returned to his place against Bucky’s chest. “Read to me?” 

Bucky sighed. “I will read one chapter and then we have to watch the next episode of Travelers okay?” Clint nodded and grabbed the book from behind Bucky’s head. He handed it to the brunette and settled his ear on Bucky’s chest. Even though he couldn’t hear the words, he loved feeling the vibrations in Bucky’s chest as he read out loud. 

Clint may have convinced him to read two chapters before they finished, and he may have missed the last 10 minutes of the episode because he fell asleep with his head in Bucky’s lap and his fingers in his hair. 

————— 

The next morning wasn’t quite as hard and they made good time on the commute into town. At the corner, Bucky kissed Clint as he ran his fingers along the back of his neck. Clint wished him luck and went to walk into the building. 

“He looks all spiffy this morning.” Tom’s voice was gravelly this time of the morning. Clint almost ran into him as he walked through the glass doors. 

“Umm… yeah. He has an interview this morning.” 

Tom grunted. Clint wasn’t sure if it was a dismissal or an approval, but he followed Tom upstairs. The alpha went straight into his office without saying another word. At exactly 8:05, Clint set a cup of coffee on his desk. Tom grunted again and Clint took that to be an approval. As he took the cup in his hand, he took a long sniff. 

“You got that scent off of you. Good.” He took a sip. “Do you have the file ready for Grimsby yet?” 

Clint felt the heat rise from under his collar. “I should have it before noon sir.” 

Tom nodded. “Good. I want to go over it with you when you’re done.”

“Yes sir.” 

Clint walked out of the room, returning to his desk. He poured over the file until he felt he could spit the information out at a moment's notice and then went to do more research online. In an effort to truly focus, assuming that if Tom needed him, he would use the intercom that lit up, Clint turned off his hearing aids. He read for a while and when he felt comfortable with all the information, he went to go get Tom another cup of coffee. 

He walked into Tom’s office, steaming cup in hand. He set it down along with the file next to Tom’s elbow. He kept his head down, pulling his pen from his pocket. Tom grabbed his wrist, gripping hard. Clint looked up at him and saw his mouth move in a question, but no sound came out. 

“Oh! Just a second.” Clint scrambled to get his aids turned back on. Once he had them at an appropriate level, he looked back to Tom. “Sorry. I was trying to focus on the files.” 

Tom grunted and motioned for him to sit. “So was it a birth defect or an accident?” He took a sip of the coffee Clint brought him. 

Clint stared at him for a second. “Oh! My ears.” He felt himself go pink. “I was not born deaf. I was in an accident.” 

“So you aren’t ruined stock then? That’s good.” Tom pushed the file to the side and held the cup in his hands. Clint was flabbergasted. He just stared at the man. “Well, I mean, no one would want to mate with damaged goods, then again your alpha, if that’s what you want to call him, he’s an amputee right?” Clint was fighting to remain silent. “Guess it fits then. Everyone needs someone.” 

Clint almost snapped his pen in half. “Well sir,” 

Tom snapped his eyes up to look at Clint. “You got something to say, Barton? I mean, I’m not wrong. Besides, argumentative omegas don’t last long in the corporate world.”

Clint’s mouth snapped shut. He stared at the floor for a second before responding. “No sir.” 

“Good boy.” He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. “Tell me about Grimbsy.” 

Clint took a minute to compose himself before he answered. 

————-

Clint answered every question thrown at him with precision, taking Tom by surprise. Clint was able to talk about stocks and market forecasting with ease. The alpha laughed and slid the other two files to him. “What about these two?” 

“Well, I’m not as well versed in these but I think that of the three, Tarron will be the one to perform the best. It has a solid management structure with good minds at the top. They’re willing to take risks but not be stupid about it.” 

“Ha! Their bubble will pop eventually. Beginners luck.” Tom said, pointing a dirty finger at Clint. 

Clint shrugged. “They’re smart. They have a board that will keep them in line without stifling the growth that they’re pursuing.”

Tom gave a short grunt. “I know some of their board. Good men.” He seemed to ponder what Clint had told him. After a long beat, Tom checked his watch. “I’ve got a lunch meeting in 20 minutes. Get your stuff.”

Clint jumped to his feet. “Yes sir.” 

Tom followed him in a flurry and Clint had just enough time to grab his bag and files before Tom grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him towards the elevators. Tom punched the button and released Clint from his grip. Clint smoothed out his shirt and organized his files into his bag. When the doors opened, Tom stepped in with Clint close behind. They rode down to the lobby with only the sound of Tom clicking away on his phone filling the silence. Tom handed Clint his briefcase as he walked out of the elevator, walking quickly to the front door where his car waited. His driver opened the door for him, and Tom slid in as he had been doing this for his whole life. Clint hesitated for a second before following him. The car was heavily tinted and as soon as the door shut behind him, Clint felt like he had walked into a cave. Tom was still typing away at his phone, not speaking so Clint stared out the window. 

“These people we are meeting for lunch are not strictly clients. I’m trying to get them to sign a contract but they aren’t biting yet. I’m going to promise a lot of things and there’s going to be a lot of bullshit back and forth but it isn’t going to mean much. Those papers you signed yesterday include a non disclosure agreement. Which means anything you hear, you don’t repeat right?”

“Yes sir.” Clint said quietly. 

“Good. You’re only there to take notes and make sure that everyone is happy. Got it?” Tom said, pulling out his phone again. 

Clint nodded and fiddled with his bag. He was tempted to pull out his phone to text Bucky about his interview but decided against it. He didn’t want Tom looking over his shoulder. 

They arrived at the restaurant a short time later, and Clint felt a surge of panic rush through him. This place was expensive. Ridiculously expensive. The driver opened Tom’s door first and he stepped out, buttoning his tailored suit. Clint gulped, trying for all the world to maintain his composure. He followed Tom into the restaurant, holding his briefcase, and keeping his eyes down. They were quickly ushered into a private corner behind a curtain. Tom took a seat at the head of the table and motioned for Clint to sit next to him. He did so and began pulling out files and a notepad. 

Tom looked at him amused. “Calm down. I need you to be a little more subtle please. Just a note pad will be fine.” He patted Clint on the hand as the blond went pink. Clint shoved the folders back in his bag just as the people Tom was meeting were brought into the private room. There were two alphas and a beta from the company, and they greeted Tom like old friends. Tom rose to greet them and Clint followed suit. He shook hands with all three, maintaining eye contact with each one. The main alpha sneered slightly at Clint, raising an eyebrow. 

“A new one already Petrelli? You go through them like tissue paper. This one looks like he will last a week.” 

Tom put up a hand to silence him. “Angie was not right for the company. I think this one is a little more suited to my needs.” He clapped the hand down on Clint’s shoulder, directly on his bond bite. The area was still sore and as Tom rubbed it, he fought to keep his face slack. Tom thumped him on the back as the waiter came to bring them menus. Tom however, waved his and Clint’s away. “Just bring us the New York strip steak, rare. And bring us a bottle of Bordeaux.” 

Clint’s stomach clenched. He was absolutely not used to an alpha ordering for him, especially something as expensive as that. He smiled and set his jaw as the group began their talk. 

———- 

The lunch was mostly uneventful, the alphas arguing loudly over contracts and promises, just like Tom said they would. Clint kept detailed notes, grateful for learning shorthand a long time ago. The group went through at least four bottles of wine and Tom kept refilling Clint’s glass even though he barely sipped at it. Tom shot him a look at one point that said he was offended that Clint wasn’t drinking so Clint took several big sips and Tom nodded at him. 

By the time that they were done, Clint was feeling more than a little buzzed. Johan, the other big alpha, gave Tom a knowing smile. “Maybe if you were not so sneaky, Tom you would not go through assistants so quickly.” He laughed as they all stood and shook hands again. Clint was successful in not swaying where he stood, but could not keep a tiny smile off of his face. Tom shooed then out and paid the bill. He looked at Clint as he was packing up his bag and handed the unfinished glass to him. 

“You must not drink often.” 

Clint shrugged and drank the last swallow. “I stick to light ales mostly. Red wine tends to go straight to my head.” 

Tom gave him a wolfish grin and led him out of the restaurant. Clint glanced at his watch. It was nearly three o clock. He was sure that Bucky had texted him by now. Probably starting to get a little frantic. As they waited outside for Tom’s car, Clint typed out a message to Bucky. 

“I’m so sorry. Lunch meeting went really long.” Clint tucked his phone back in his bag and watched the car pull up. Tom guided Clint to the car and motioned for him to get in. Clint did so, painfully aware of Tom’s hand on his backside, but for some reason, could not bring himself to move or say anything about it. He plopped down in the seat and leaned back. His head swimming. Clint was sure that he had never had this kind of reaction to red wine before. He shut his eyes as the car began to move. He heard Tom ask him for his notes and feeling as if he were in a fog, Clint reached in his bag and handed them to his boss. 

“What kind of notes are these? Almost a whole note pad with nothing but nonsense!” Tom said, his voice hard. 

“No sir! It’s just shorthand. Everyone was talking so fast I had to use it to get it down.” Clint’s hands were moving so quickly he almost forgot that he was signing with his speech. He didn’t think Tom noticed. But he wasn’t really sure of anything at the moment. He was pretty sure that Tom nodded his approval. 

“As long as you can type it up so everyone can read it.” He said handing it back to Clint. He patted Clint’s knee and let his hand rest there. Clint felt the warmth of his palm against his thigh and wanted to move. But he stayed glued to his position. The world swam again and Tom’s hand was further up his thigh, close to his hip. Clint coughed and moved his leg, and Tom removed his hand. They rode in silence to the office, Clint trying desperately to focus.

How Clint got upstairs and back at his desk, he couldn’t be sure. But before he knew it, Tom was standing over him with his coat and briefcase in hand. 

“Are you going to be alright? Do I need to get a car for you?” He asked, leaning close to Clint. His face spelled concern but his eyes looked hungry. 

Clint shook his head. “No I will be fine. Thank you though. Sorry if I embarrassed you…” 

Tom gave him a wicked grin. “You did no such thing. You were great today.” He gripped Clint’s shoulder and went to lock his door. Clint checked his phone to see if Bucky had answered him. His customary text was there waiting for him. Clint felt a little better and started packing up for the day. He shut down his computer and grabbed his bag. He still felt woozy but felt more firm on his feet. He made it downstairs and felt his shoulders loosen as he saw his mate. He fell into Bucky’s arms and gave a shuddering breath. Bucky was instantly clutching Clint close and taking deep breaths of his scent. 

“Baby what happened?!” Bucky held Clint close as he could and hailed a cab. As soon as they were in the backseat of the cab, Bucky let out a deep growl. “You smell like you have been drugged. What happened?” 

Clint shook his head. “I had red wine at lunch. I haven’t had it in a while but I think you’re right.” He buried his nose in Bucky’s neck and felt his head swim. 

“Petrelli did this. I’m going to kill him.” He growled, his fist balling Clint’s shirt. 

Clint undid his collar and first few buttons, exposing his bond mark to his mate. “Bucky, please.” 

Bucky grumbled but put his mouth on Clint’s mark, more gently than Clint was expecting. His teeth grazed the skin and Clint’s head instantly began to clear. He went limp against Bucky’s chest, taking deep breaths of his alphas scent. They stayed like that for the trip home and when they pulled up to their building, Bucky carried Clint up the stairs and into their apartment. The omega didn’t argue as Bucky set him down in their bed, stripping him of his bag, his shoes, and his shirt. Bucky pulled off his own shirt, and went to remove Clint’s undershirt. Clint was turning into an octopus, climbing into Bucky’s lap. He wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist and exposed his neck to Bucky. The brunette wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist and nuzzled his bond bite. He let Clint’s breath regulate before he placed his teeth on the mark. Clint’s hands went to Bucky’s hair and he took handfuls of the thick, dark tresses in his fingers and made fists. Bucky pressed his teeth against Clint’s skin very gently at first, scenting him. Clint was whimpering, his whole body quaking. Bucky held him tight as he increased the pressure of his bite until he could taste the faintest flavor of blood and he could smell Clint’s tears. He held it for a few seconds before releasing his bite. He licked the area, soothing the sting. He kissed Clint’s neck and shoulder, and back up his neck and jaw before settling on his lips. Clint had stopped crying but was still whimpering softly. Bucky kissed him gently, running his tongue along Clint’s lips to encourage him to open. It didn’t take but a flick before Clint obliged. Their mouths rocked together, teeth and tongues, sharing breaths. Bucky still felt Clint shaking under him, so he moved his ministrations back to Clint’s jaw and ear, guiding Clint’s mouth to Bucky’s bond bite. Clint didn’t need to do it often, but occasionally, he would need to feel a surge of the bond from Bucky via the bite he put on his alpha. Clint’s teeth found the mark and he bit down with no ceremony. Bucky sucked air in through his teeth and held a firm hand on the nape of Clint’s neck. Bucky rocked them gently back and forth and Clint clung to him as if his life depended on it. Eventually Clint released his bite and rested his forehead on Bucky’s chest. 

“Well fuck.” Bucky heard the blond mumble. “That was not how I wanted my day to go.”

“How are you feeling? Bucky ran his hands along Clint’s arms. 

“Clearer, but now I have a raging headache. What kind of putz spikes his assistants drink on their second day?!” Clint flopped down on the bed and covered his head with a pillow. “And what kind of dumbass falls for it?!” 

“I don’t think that this is a good fit for you. I think you need to quit.” Bucky said quietly. 

Clint groaned. “Buck, I can’t. You know that. I need this job.” He sat up and rested his hand on his mate's leg. “Speaking of jobs, how did your interview go?” 

Bucky shrugged. “They said they would let me know. Have to wait and find out.” 

He grabbed Clint’s hand. “I really don’t like this. If he’s drugging you already? He’s planning much worse.” 

“I suppose this would be a really bad time to mention he expects me to travel with him.” 

Bucky’s eyes went dark. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“I wish I was. He didn’t tell me that until I had signed the paperwork. Buck, I think something fishy is going on here. Like, something illegal.”

“Clint. He fucking drugged you. On your second day! I think it’s safe to say he’s probably a pretty sketchy guy!” Bucky said, climbing off the bed. He paced the side of the bed, his arms folded across his chest. Clint crawled to the edge of the bed, blinking hard to clear his head. 

“I know. I agree. What I’m saying is that, what if he’s doing something REALLY bad. Why the hell does a VP of an automotive company need to be in Hong Kong multiple times a year? Something isn’t adding up.” Clint grabbed Bucky’s arm and pulled gently. “Today was stupid. I let my guard down. It won’t happen again. I can promise you that.” Bucky jerked away from Clint’s touch but the omega grabbed him again. “Buck, you know I can handle myself.” Bucky raised his eyebrows at that. “Today was a fluke.” He paused. “I need to do this.” Clint raised himself on his knees so he could press his forehead to Bucky’s. 

The alpha growled loudly and grabbed Clint’s shoulders. “I know.” He shook the smaller man slightly. “But I need you to be more careful.” He pulled Clint under his chin, sighing loudly. ”Stop being stupid.” He felt Clint’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Deal.” 

————————

The next morning, Clint was at his desk before Tom stepped off the elevator. 

Tom threw him a look of surprise. “Feeling better?” He asked, a smile barely playing at the edges of his mouth. 

Clint scrambled to his feet. “Oh yeah… sorry about that Mr. Petrelli. That was very unprofessional of me. I should not have gotten drunk at a work meeting. It will not happen again.” 

Tom nodded sharply. “I should think not.” He unlocked his office and entered, shutting the door behind him. Clint let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and plopped down at his desk. He held his head in his hands and breathed deeply for a few minutes before starting on his work. The day continued as Clint went through the steps of his responsibilities. He brought Tom coffee, created files, and took messages. They grew into a steady rhythm of work, mostly in silence and with a good distance between them. Petrelli watched him with a wary eye and Clint knew he was watching for a break in the performance. He was not going to give Tom the satisfaction. He was going to let him think that he had gotten away with it. He needed this job and nothing was going to keep him from doing it. 

—————

Months went by without incident. Tom never laid a hand on him after that day and Clint did everything in his power to never give him the option. Tom began to trust him with more responsibilities in researching potential clients, finding out weaknesses that they might have, and taking over details of Tom’s life that he did not want to deal with. 

Clint knew that Tom’s wife was a bitter omega who had as little to do with her mate as possible. Tom’s kids were away at boarding school, but often did not come home on holidays. Tom had accounts he put money in for each of them and usually his family only contacted him when they needed more funds. He did not live at home, preferring the comfort of an upscale hotel with a pool and fully stocked bar. At least once a week, Tom met with an escort that Clint was fairly certain was his sugar baby. Clint became more confident at work, and if Tom cared that Clint had taken over aspects of his life, he didn’t say anything. Most of the time he gave Clint a new task without blinking and without a second thought, and Clint pretended not to notice that Tom spent an ungodly amount of time staring at his ass as he walked away. Clint felt dirty sometimes, giving his hips a lazy sway to them to catch Tom’s attention. But what Tom didn’t notice is that while he was handing over responsibilities to Clint, the omega was finding every account variance, and suspicious contact he could. He knew that Tom was hiding something within his company. He just could not find the end of the threads. 

Clint finally got his break when one day, he brought Tom his coffee and set a contract down for him to sign, and instead of handing it to him across the desk as he normally did, he came around to the same side as Tom, pointing out where the signature was needed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Tom’s email. An email was up behind another window and the subject line read “newest acquisitions.” Just the edge of a picture was visible, but Clint knew what it was without having to look twice. A pair of young eyes stared at him from the monitor but Clint refused to glance anywhere but the paper. It was a split second but Clint knew. The missing funds, the time spent in Hong Kong, the strange contacts, it was all a front. 

Clint smiled at Tom and collected the papers. He walked back out of the office and tried to still his racing heart. 

When Tom came out a few hours later, briefcase in hand, he laid a heavy hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Just wanted to give you a heads up, the trip to Hong Kong has been moved up by a couple of weeks. I emailed you dates and the companies we will be meeting with. It’s basically a weekend trip so it won’t be long. Back in office on a Monday.” He locked his door and gave Clint a look. “Is that going to be an issue?” 

Clint was already looking at the dates on his phone. “No sir. I don’t believe so.”

“Good. Because I need you on this one.” He set his case on the desk and slipped on his jacket. He set his hand down on Clint’s desk and leaned towards him. “We will just have to remember not to give you red wine.” He patted Clint’s hand and grabbed his briefcase, leaving Clint confused and troubled. 

That evening when he met Bucky at the corner, he found his mate bristled and more than a little bit irritated. He saw Bucky’s demeanor as soon as he left the building, and immediately began loosening his collar and tie. He willed his scent to emit and calm Bucky as he tucked himself into his mates arms, tilting his head to expose his neck. He scented Bucky’s shoulder as the alpha finally tore his gaze away from the street where he was staring. 

“Hey baby. Sorry.” Bucky scented Clint’s neck and gave him a tight squeeze. “How was your day?” They began the walk to the train and with Bucky’s arm over Clint’s shoulder and the omegas arm around his waist. 

“It was okay. How was yours?” He said out loud. But his fingers at Bucky’s waist said something very different. Clint spelled SOS against Bucky’s bare skin and increased his speed incrementally. Bucky got the message and tapped his reply on Clint’s shoulder. They chatted on the way home about normal things, Clint wanting to get a dog, but Bucky reminding him that they were not allowed in the building. Bucky chatting about his new job, and Clint watching him with adoration. 

“I was thinking about Swedish meatballs tonight.” Bucky suggested as they walked into the apartment. 

Clint walked into the bedroom. “I didn’t know you were Swedish!” He giggled suggestively. 

Bucky slapped the counter. “Oh come on!” He groaned. “That was awful. Even for you.” 

“But you love me anyway!” Clint yelled from the bedroom. 

Bucky started dinner as Clint returned to the main room and followed Bucky into the kitchen. He kissed Bucky’s cheek and hopped up onto the counter. 

“Trouble.” He signed to the taller man. “I think that Tom is doing something really bad.” 

“You already think that.” Was Bucky’s reply. 

“No, it’s worse than stealing money. He’s trafficking kids.” 

Bucky winced. “Why do you think that?” 

“He got an email today talking about new acquisitions and there were pictures.” 

Bucky looked concerned. “Are you sure?” 

Clint shrugged. “He moved up the trip to Hong Kong by several weeks. It’s now next week instead of next month. He wants to get to Hong Kong as soon as he can.” 

Bucky leaned against the counter. “I don’t like you taking this on yourself.” 

“I know. But I’m not going to do anything stupid.” 

Bucky threw up his hands in exasperation. “I don’t believe that for a second.” 

Clint snuck a taste of the sauce Bucky was preparing. He didn’t argue with Bucky’s statement as the alpha smacked his hand lightly and came to stand between Clint’s knees. Clint smiled at him, looking deeply pleased as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. He was wearing one of Bucky’s T-shirt’s that came from the dirty laundry. It smelled deliciously of Bucky, and as Bucky ran his hands over Clint’s thighs, Clint rested his forehead against Bucky’s. 

“I need to do this.” He said quietly. 

Bucky nodded against him. “I know.”

That night Clint threw himself into research, starting with the history of the company. He looked up banking records, lawsuits, anything he could get his hands on. He was searching late into the night, even after Bucky had wrapped his arms around his waist, growling softly. With a huff, Bucky reached for his own laptop. 

“What do you need?” Bucky yawned. Clint snapped his head up. 

“Really?”

“The sooner you get done, the sooner you go to sleep.” 

Clint smiled. “I need everything you can find on the board of directors. I think they know something.” Bucky gave him a grim look but began typing away at his keyboard. They worked well into the night, trading information silently. The minutes faded into hours and when the first rays of light broke the horizon, Clint was asleep, leaning back against Bucky’s chest between his legs as the alpha typed away at the keyboard on Clint’s lap. 

The clock ticked over to 6:00 and Bucky kissed Clint’s temple. “Baby, it's time to get up.” 

“Oh Jesus. I have so many regrets.” Clint stretched. 

“I thought you might.” Bucky snickered. “But I think you made some progress.” 

“God, I hope so.” Clint responded as he slid off the bed towards the bathroom. 

That day dragged on in an endless sea of emails, coffee, and demands from Tom. Clint almost drank coffee straight from the carafe, but he refrained, instead using multiple cups at a time. 

“Long night?” Tom boomed behind him, startling Clint out of his daze after lunch. 

Clint jumped hard, his heart beating almost straight out of his chest. “Yes sir, sorry, I did not get much sleep last night.” 

Tom waved his hand. “No matter. Did you get the reports on the imports for next week?” 

“Not yet, I got an email from Jasper a few minutes ago, he needed until the end of day to get them done.” 

Tom let out a loud growl. “Useless piece of shit. I told that dumb beta to have that on my desk yesterday. Get him on the phone.” He snapped at Clint. 

Clint obeyed, a heavy weight in his chest. He called Jasper and transferred him into Tom’s phone. He heard Tom yell for a moment before going silent. A few moments later, Jasper appeared at Clint’s desk looking shaken. Clint buzzed Tom. “Sir? Jasper is here to see you.” 

“Send him in.” 

Clint stood and opened the door for Jasper, giving him a somber look. Clint closed the door behind Jasper and tried hard not to listen to the screaming that followed. It continued for a few moments before Jasper jerked the door open, Tom’s voice booming behind him. “GET OUT YOU USELESS ASS. BARTON, GET IN HERE.” 

Clint scrambled into Tom’s office. “Yes sir?” 

“Find out who was on Jasper’s team and get them on those reports. Call security and get him out of my building. I want him gone.” Tom was sitting calmly at his desk, writing something on a notepad. “Make sure those reports are on my desk before you leave.” 

“Yes sir.” Clint moved out of the office, and called security first. He explained the situation and then called about the reports. He shot Bucky a text explaining that he would be late and he would just meet him at home. Bucky responded with a simple “?”. Clint typed out “everything is fine. Minor crisis at work.” Clint shoved his phone back in his pocket and began an email. 

At 5 o'clock, Tom walked out of his office, briefcase in hand. “Those reports done?” 

Clint felt himself shrink away from Tom. “They said they should have it by six. I was just going to wait until I had them in hand.” 

“Good boy.” He locked the door behind him and reached into his pocket. “Guess this as good a time as any to give you the extra key.” He tossed the key at Clint. “Leave them on my desk when you have them.” As he slipped on his jacket, he scented the air. He glanced at Clint. “Are you near your heat, Barton?” 

Clint blushed hard. “No sir. I take suppressants.” 

Tom shook his head. “Shame. You sure smell like it. Besides, pretty little omega like you should be fat with pups by now. That alpha of yours isn’t broken is he?” 

Clint tasted blood in his mouth. “No sir. I’m just not ready for that yet.” His teeth were starting to hurt from clenching them so tightly. 

“The right kind of alpha would make sure you were ready for it.” Tom’s voice was low and rumbling deep from his chest. Any omega would have bared their neck at a display like that. Clint forced himself to remain still, maintaining eye contact with Tom. After a few mind numbing seconds, Tom moved away from Clint, but he did not drop his gaze until he was walking away. Clint felt his entire body quiver and go limp. He collapsed against his desk in terror. 

When the reports came in an hour later, Clint was shaking almost violently. He went into Tom’s office, unlocking it with his new key. He went to set them on Tom’s desk and noticed that the screens were still up. He walked around to the other side of the desk, pulling out a note pad so he could write a note. He took a pen in his hand but made no movement to write. Clint was staring at the screens. He pulled a thumb drive from his pocket and slipped it into the computer. He began to write something on the notepad, just to validate his presence in the room. Clint heard footsteps and pulled the thumb drive out of the computer and closed the program. He walked quickly out of the room and locked it back. Still shaking violently, he gathered his things and walked to the elevator. He half-wished that Bucky would still be there waiting for him at the corner but when he made it downstairs, the dark haired alpha was nowhere in sight. Clint walked glumly to the train station, hands shoved deep in his pockets. His shaking lessened, but did not cease until he closed the door of the apartment behind him. He heard Bucky cooking in the kitchen and a soft jazz on the stereo. Clint hung up his bag and collapsed in a heap against the door. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He tucked his chin to his chest and tried to steady his breathing. 

“Clint? Baby, is that you?” Clint heard Bucky call to him. 

“No. It’s an evil ninja come to kill you with poison darts.” 

Bucky came around the corner, wiping his hands on a towel. “Well as long as they’re the poison darts that are like instant, that’s fine.” He saw Clint sitting on the floor and crossed his arms against his chest. “Bad day?” 

Clint shrugged. “Definitely not in the top ten of great days.” He looked down at his knees. “Buck, am I broken?” 

Bucky shifted to where he was leaning against the wall. “Define broken.” 

“I mean, I’m mated but I haven’t decided to have kids yet because I am so freaked out by the whole idea. I’m working for a crazy man, and it’s not even something that I’m good at. What am I doing with my life? I mean, at my age, I should be settled down, raising a family, not trying to figure out if my boss is doing something very illegal.” 

“Well, when you put it like that, if you’re broken, I’m like, a fucking disaster area.” Bucky laughed. Clint glared at him. Bucky raised his hands in a “I’m sorry” gesture, still grinning. He crossed the living room to the door where he sat down in front of Clint. “No, I don’t think you’re broken. I think you have found yourself in a situation that needs to be taken care of. Am I excited that you are in this situation? Absolutely not, but do I have every faith you’re going to figure this out? Yes, as a matter a fact, I do.” He reached for Clint’s hand. “And I love the fact that your sense of right and wrong won’t let you walk away from this. It makes me proud.” 

Clint took Bucky’s hand as he unfolded himself and crawled into Bucky’s lap. “You’re such a sap, Buck.” 

“It’s why you love me.” Bucky kissed Clint’s nose. “That and I cook for you.” 

Clint kissed Bucky back on the lips. “Yes, that’s exactly why.” He hugged Bucky close before scrambling off his lap to go investigate the kitchen. “What smells so good?”

“Shepherds pie. It’s just about done. I was just doing some clean up.” Bucky pulled himself off the floor and walked back into the kitchen. 

Clint had his nose in the oven, breathing deeply. “Smells amazing. When do we eat?” 

Bucky snapped his dish towel at him, harmlessly. “About 15 more min. Go get changed.” Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky and laid his head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the bare skin of Bucky’s shoulder and went to change. 

When he returned, he carried with him his laptop. He sat up on the counter, his legs crossed underneath him, and slid the thumb drive into the port. 

Bucky walked over to him and looked at the screen. “What’s this? Did you download a new game or something?” 

Clint put a finger to his lips and turned the laptop so Bucky could see the screen. Hundreds of emails were copied into the folder, along with contact information and transaction records. 

“This is what we needed.” Clint signed to him. “This is proof of what he’s doing.” 

Bucky skimmed screen. “Baby, we have to report this.” 

Clint shook his head. “No. This email says that he’s going to inspect the acquisitions. He’s going to Hong Kong next week to see these kids. And I’m sure that he’s going to offer them to his clientele. He’s trafficking these kids.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

—————

Clint gripped his suitcase in his hand, and tried to breathe through the anger ripping through him. When Bucky had dropped him off at the airport, Tom was waiting for him. Bucky pulled his suitcase from the trunk and reached for his mate. 

“Barton! Come on. We are going to be late.” Tom barked, walking inside the sliding doors. 

Bucky let out an audible growl and hugged Clint close. “Please be careful. You never know what he might be capable of.” 

“I promise.” Clint kissed him and reached for the handle of the suitcase. 

“Barton! I’m waiting!” Tom yelled again, standing in the doorway, glaring at Bucky. Clint walked quickly towards him, after giving Bucky’s hand a squeeze. As he walked by Tom’s imposing form, he heard the alpha say in a low voice.

“That’s right. Listen to the real alpha.” 

Clint’s entire body snapped to attention. His body was tense and he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at Tom, but the man was already walking away. Clint took a moment to try to calm himself before following him. 

On the flight, Tom chatted to him about the clients and what they needed for the meeting the next morning, and if he noticed that Clint wasn’t speaking, he chose not to bring attention to it. Clint was still seething but forced himself to calm his breathing. Eventually Tom fell asleep, and Clint was able to use the WiFi on the plane to send a message to Bucky. 

“I love you, but you know that right?” 

“Of course I do, I love you too.” 

“Even though I’m a human disaster?” 

“I was the disaster first, you know.” 

Clint smiled. “That’s true.” 

“You should get some sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Clint clicked off his phone and leaned his head back in the seat. He let himself drift as the aircraft hummed around him. 

When he awoke, he heard the pilot come over the speakers. “Flight crew, prepare the cabin for landing.” He looked over to see Tom typing away at his phone. He gave a stretch, feeling his joints pop. 

Tom slipped his phone back into his pocket. “We go straight to the office from the airport. Meeting at 14:00, then to the hotel to change and dinner with the client at 20:00.” He said without looking at Clint. 

“Yes, Sir.” Clint answered, starting to organize his files one more time. 

“Oh.” Tom turned his head to look at Clint, albeit looking rather annoyed. “You will not be expected to speak. These are very traditional clients, they don’t want some smart mouth omega making a scene.” He paused. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Crystal.” Clint said from behind tight lips. 

They got off the plane and met the car that would take them to the towering skyscraper downtown. Clint tried very hard to not stare out the window as they made their way through the city. While he was used to tall buildings and millions of people, the bright lights of Hong Kong made his eyes hurt. He decided to busy himself with the reports he was carrying in an effort to calm his mind. He knew what this weekend was going to be a huge challenge, and he was not looking forward to it. He hoped that his assumptions were wrong, and that Tom was not really trafficking children, but he knew that what he had seen was real and the man had to be stopped. Clint steeled his nerves as they came to a stop in front of a rather imposing building. The car door opened and Tom was stepping out almost instantly, reminding Clint of a giant cat. Clint followed him and tried very hard to be as graceful as the sleek alpha but was caught up and almost fell out of the vehicle instead. Tom sneered at him and strode off to the front door. Clint managed to untangle his feet and followed him. 

Clint made sure to remain a good two feet behind the alpha as they made their way to the meeting. When they arrived at the top floor of the sleek structure, they were led into a large meeting room surrounded by glass on every side. A massive, dark table lay in the middle of the room, chairs on either side. A sizable group of men stood together, talking in low tones as they walked up. The tallest of the group, a sharp looking Asian man, whose hair was slicked back into a hard quiff, stepped forward first. 

“Mr. Petrelli, how good of you to join us. We are honored by your presence. I am Hae-Joo Kenji. Please let me know if you require any comforts.” The surprisingly built man bowed low to Tom, extending a hand to him. 

Tom took it firmly and shook it once, returning the bow. “Thank you Mr. Kenji, could I trouble you for some tea? I seem to find myself very thirsty.” 

The men stood and Kenji snapped his fingers at a small figure at his left. He barked a command and the young woman seemed to disappear. “Of course, Mr. Petrelli. Shall we go sit while we wait for the tea?” Kenji waved his hand toward the table and waited for Tom to move. The pair moved towards the table, and Clint mentally took note of the number of people in the group with Kenji and how many seats were at the table. If his math was right, then Tom had been correct on the plane, these clients were extremely traditional. While at home, Clint had always had a place at the boardroom table, even if he wasn’t expected to have a lot of input. Here, it would seem that omegas are regulated to small pillows at the edges of the room. There were a group of them who followed the group of alpha’s into the boardroom and fussed for a moment with their corresponding alphas. Clint noticed that while each omega was dressed almost entirely in black, they had a belt of the same color of their respective alpha. Clint suppressed a look of disgust and stood behind Tom for a moment while he retrieved the files he knew Tom would need. He waited to hand them off but since no other member had anything in front of them, he decided to wait. The other omegas situated themselves at the walls on the tiny pillows, so Clint decided to follow suit. He sat cross legged and observed the group. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. Bucky had sent him a link to an article about a man who was found dead in his apartment. It was Jasper. While the details were limited, something did not sit right about the information. The article tried to explain how the man had committed suicide but Clint knew that Jasper had small children he did not get to see often, and he was unlikely to commit suicide over loss of a job. Clint typed out a reply as the tea was served to the group. 

“He would not have done that. Did they find the weapon?” 

“According to the police report, yes, but there is nothing in the files about a gun.” 

“Noted. I will contact you after the meeting.”

Clint looked up as he tucked his phone back in his pocket and saw a tiny woman serving tea and there was quiet conversation among the group. He observed the group and scribbled notes on his notebook about each one at the table. His attention was drawn back to Kenji after a few moments. 

“Thank you for honoring us with your presence here Mr. Petrelli. We look forward to a long and prosperous journey with you.” He was standing at the head of the table, Tom at the other end. He extended his hands and the glass surrounding the room went opaque, and the lights went dim. A screen at the end of the room above Kenji’s head came to life and began a presentation. What looked like a commercial started on the screen but it was in a different language, Clint could only guess it was in Cantonese. He turned in his recorder on his phone as subtlety as he could so he could get it translated later. He watched the screen and there were lots of smiling faces, photo ops situations, groundbreaking scenes, and overall, joyous things happening in the commercial. Clint couldn’t help but feel disgusted. He knew the entire operation was a front. When the commercial had ended, the lights came back up but the glass remained frosted. The group clapped politely, and turned their focus to Tom. Petrelli nodded smartly and began to speak in Cantonese. Clint groaned internally but was glad he had his recorder going. The group continued on, voices and tones remaining neutral. At one point, Tom reached his hand out towards Clint, his focus on Kenji. Clint scrambled up and handed him the folders. He stood next to the man as Tom pulled out the papers he needed. Tom waved him away without looking at him. 

Clint returned to his seat and the meeting droned on for the next hour without a pause. Tom had papers he passed to Kenji via his omega, the small woman bowing low until Kenji smiled and handed the papers back. Clint was sure they were discussing the contract in hand and neither man was planning on compromising. After an hour and a half, Kenji stood and called to the staff outside the door. They filed in, carrying more tea and small snacks. Tom stood and walked towards Clint who rose to meet him. 

“This is not going as easily as I would have liked. Tom rumbled low in his throat. “Do you have those reports from Jasper’s team?” 

Clint rustled through his bag, producing the papers. “Do you need me to do anything?” 

“No.” Tom growled. He sat back at his place and waited for the meeting to continue. They reconvened and Tom spoke, holding the reports in his hand. The group grew solemn as he did. Tom passed the reports to Kenji’s omega and waited. Kenji’s eyes went dark as he read the report. He gave a harsh smile to Tom as he laid the papers on the table. He clasped his hands in front of him and was silent for a few moments. 

“It would appear as though we have come to an agreement.” He motioned for his omega and then whispered in her ear. She scrambled out of the room and returned with a harsh looking woman. She had a stack of papers and she set them in front of Kenji. “Come, we will sign the preliminary documents and then sign the final contract tomorrow morning.” He stood, holding his hand out towards Tom who gave him a wolfish grin. Tom stood and walked towards the head of the table, hand extended. The pair shook hands and signed the documents where the woman indicated. Kenji and Petrelli shook hands again, Kenji clasping Tom’s shoulder. The pair broke apart and Tom strided towards the door. 

“We shall see you this evening, Mr. Petrelli?” Kenji called after him. 

Tom glanced back. “Of course! See you there.” Clint was darting after him, gathering all the reports and documents Tom had left. They walked to the elevators, Clint trying desperately to not drop any of the papers while keeping pace with the tall alpha. They filed into the elevator, Tom flashing one final smile at the group. As soon as the doors shut, Tom had his phone out and was typing away. Clint had managed to put his papers away neatly and was staring at the numbers going down. 

“We are going to the hotel to get changed for tonight. Do you have anything more appropriate with you?”

Clint gave a half shrug. “I have a couple of shirts and black slacks, but that’s about it.” 

“If it’s anything like you wear at work the answer is no.” Tom sighed. He tucked his phone back into his jacket as the doors opened. “We will rectify that situation.” He walked swiftly to the door and Clint was almost forced to run to keep up. 

When they made it to car, Tom motioned for Clint to get in first as he spoke with the driver. Clint was on edge but complied. Tom slid in a few seconds later and the car moved away from the curb. They drove in silence with Clint looking out the window but he could feel Tom’s eyes on him. They pulled up to a clothing boutique a few moments later and Clint looked at him confused. 

“I need you looking your best tonight.” Tom said firmly, stepping out onto the street. Clint opened his mouth to argue. “I am not going to listen so just get out of the car, Barton. Let’s get this over with.” Clint let out a heavy sigh but followed Tom. 

Once in the shop, Tom spoke to the attendant who led Clint to the back. The attendant left him with a team of tailors who took every possible measurement. To say Clint was uncomfortable was a gross understatement. He was poked and prodded, snapped at, and finally, given a set of clothes and shoved into a dressing room. 

Clint threw the clothes on the ground in a subtle act of rebellion as he undressed. He slipped on the pants and groaned. These were quite literally the tightest pair of pants that weren’t lycra that he had ever put on. If you looked hard enough, you could see if he was circumcised. 

Clint poked his head out of the dressing room. “These pants are way too tight. I can’t wear them.” 

The attendant laughed. “Take off your boxers, it will help.” 

Clint gawked at him. “I literally have no concept of how taking off my boxers will affect the fit of these pants.” The attendant shushed him and shoved him back into the dressing room. Clint sighed but continued dressing. He heard a knock at the door and a hand holding a small hanger appeared. 

“Here, put this on. Makes all the difference.” 

Clint took the hanger and inspected the small piece of fabric before bursting out in laughter. “You’re joking right?” 

“No, no please hurry. Mr. Petrelli is insisting.” 

Clint wanted to die. The attendant had actually handed him a fancy jockstrap. Clint rushed to finish dressing so he could get the whole ordeal over with, and once he was fully dressed, he glanced at himself in the mirror and actually had to admit that everything *did* look pretty amazing, albeit, completely out of the ordinary for his normal style. The soft cotton shirt was loose at the neck, hanging open due to the lack of buttons above the one just below his collarbone, the vest was a deep purple, almost black, velvet that Clint couldn’t stop petting. The trousers hugged his every curve, framing his ass like it was art. He had to admit that tailors knew their stuff. He grabbed his phone to snap a couple of quick photos for Bucky later and shoved his phone back in his bag. He begrudgingly walked out of the dressing room for inspection. The main attendant fussed a bit with his collar and sleeves before Tom walked into the room. The look of irritation faded as he saw Clint, his eyes going dark with lust. 

“Now, that is more like it.” He circled Clint, looking predatory. Clint set his jaw and refused to make eye contact, staring at the wall ahead. He felt Tom’s eyes on every inch of his skin, and felt himself go hot. If there was one thing that Clint did not like, it was being looked at like he was a piece of meat. He felt himself start to vibrate from rage as Tom handed the attendant a credit card after giving his thanks. “You do clean up rather nicely.” Tom leaned towards Clint’s face. “If only we could do something about this mop of hair.” Tom reached to touch Clint’s hair, and the smaller man snapped away from his touch. 

“I can handle that part just fine thank you.” Clint practically snarled at him. Tom’s hand went loose at his side. 

The attendant returned with the card and Tom signed for the purchase haphazardly, never breaking eye contact with Clint. Finally, he moved towards the door. “Come along, I need to rest up before we go out tonight.” Clint gathered up his things and scrambled after him. Clint sat uncomfortably in the backseat next to Tom, his arms crossed across his chest, staring out the window. Tom had a pleased smile on his face as they pulled up to the hotel. They were ushered inside and guided to a large suite on the top floor. It was obvious that Tom was used to this kind of treatment, but it made Clint’s skin crawl. Once they were left alone in the suite, Tom motioned to the room on the right. 

“That’s your room. I would recommend getting some rest before we head out. Be ready by 7:45.” With that demand, Tom strode off towards his room and slammed the door behind him. Clint wasted no time in doing the same. Once his door was shut and locked, he threw his bag on the bed and flopped down next to it. He pulled his phone out and sent the pictures he had taken earlier to Bucky. Clint closed his eyes and kicked off his shoes. His phone let out a small *bing*. 

“Holy shit baby. That’s new. It looks really good but I’ve never seen that outfit before…” 

“Yeah, Tom insisted on buying me something ‘appropriate’ for tonight. Apparently, I’m supposed to look like a hooker?” 

“You definitely do not look like a hooker.” 

“Ok, you’re right. I look like a high end escort.” 

“Well, I could maybe agree to that one. You still look amazing though. Are those tailored pants?” 

“Yes. Tailored so well that I have to wear a jockstrap or you can see the veins on my dick.” 

There was a brief pause before Clint’s phone dinged again. 

“Show me.” 

Clint bit his bottom lip and felt heat pool in his belly. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down just enough to see the top of the strap along his hip and snapped a picture. 

“Are those coming home with you?” 

“They could be.” 

“Can I see more?” 

“I have to take a nap before we go out. Apparently these parties last all night.” 

“Okay now you’re just being a tease.” 

“Maybe so… but you like it.” 

“Your ass is mine when you get home.” 

“Always. You’re kinda stuck with me.” 

“Yeah yeah.”

“Love you, Bucky.” 

“Love you too darlin.” 

Clint set an alarm on his phone and got out of his clothes, pulling on a pair of pajama pants from his suitcase that had been brought up earlier. He slipped under the covers and settled down in the plush bed. 

———-

At exactly 7:45, Clint walked out of his room, dressed to the nines, with his hair styled and just the touch of eyeliner on. Tom stood aghast at the omega who stood before him. 

“Ready sir? We don’t want to be late.” Clint grinned at him, knowing full well that his non work persona was vastly different than what Tom was used to and therefore, it was taking him a moment to process. Tom grunted his response and walked towards the door. 

They made it to the club a fashionable ten minutes late and were guided into a back room of sorts. It was obviously the VIP room, full of plush couches, tables, and low lighting. All the men from earlier that day were there, some with their omegas from work, and others with new ones. Most of them were dressed significantly more provocative than they had earlier in the day, sitting on the floor, or standing near their alphas. Tom shook hands with a few and they called for drinks. Tom took a seat and Clint stood behind him, trying to look nonchalant. The drinks came a few minutes later and Tom stood to take his and Clint’s from the tray. He leaned in close to Clint’s ear as he handed the drink to him, making it easier to hear over the loud music. 

“I trust you can restrain yourself this time?” 

Clint took the drink and smiled at him. “Of course.” 

The rest of the group was standing and they held out their drinks to make a toast. Glasses were clinked, shots were thrown back, and the group erupted into a yell of happiness. Another round was called for as the group started conversing with each other and being overall loud. 

This continued on for at least an hour or more, the drinks kept coming and the men grew more rambunctious, fawning over their omegas. Hands disappearing into dresses and pants, and generally a handsy mood came over the group. One man pointed at Clint and asked Tom a question that Clint couldn’t understand. Tom responded shaking his head. He handed Clint another drink and laughed along with the group. He said something that sounded snarky and the entire group laughed. After that, the group dispersed a little, some to the dance floor, and some to dark corners of the club. Tom stood and moved closer to Clint. 

“You hold your liquor significantly better than you do your wine.” Tom sipped his own drink. 

“Trying not to make a spectacle of myself sir. Would hate to disappoint.” 

Tom grinned, showing all of his teeth. “I think this is the perfect time to make a spectacle of yourself Barton.” Tom handed Clint another shot, and Clint took it. He threw it back before handing the glass back to Tom. The alpha smiled and took the glass setting it down on the table next to him. 

“I am going to dance with you now.” He grabbed Clint’s wrist and pulled him on the dance floor. Clint knew that Tom was expecting him to be much more drunk than he actually was. He had tossed out three drinks already, and while he felt a tiny buzz from the shots, Clint was clear. He allowed Tom to drag him on the dance floor and decided to play along. Tom had made it plain that he wanted Clint, and while it made his stomach turn, Clint could pretend for a little while that Tom was having an effect on him. Tom pulled him close as the song turned into some kind of hip hop tune with a heavy base and a beat that was definitely made to grind to. Clint let his hips go loose as he let Tom pull him in, his hands dangerously low on his hips. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulders and made his face go slack. Clint let Tom think that he was finally letting himself go and feel the alcohol’s effects as they danced. Tom even had the audacity to scent Clint’s neck when the omega had turned his head. At that moment, however, Tom’s watch buzzed at him. The alpha growled but moved away from Clint. 

“We have to go.” Tom had Clint’s arm in his grip. He pulled him along, calling apologies to the men he met along the way. Clint gasped in the cold night air after the heat of the nightclub. He realized how hot he had become, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Tom pulled him towards the car that was coming up to the front. They got in and drove off without a word. They drove out of the lights and draw of the city, both still panting slightly from the heat and the music. 

“Where are we going Sir? Our hotel is the other direction.” Clint said after a few moments. 

“We are getting a shipment. I need to be there to inspect it.” Tom said without looking at him. 

They pulled up to a pier that was dimly lit, and had two armed guards at the door. Tom got out, buttoning his jacket and smoothing his hair. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a magazine. Clint tried to pull himself together, not exactly failing but not fully back to where he started. He followed the strong strides of Tom to the warehouse that sat on the end of the pier. The guards looked closely at them and one held a small tablet out. Tom placed his hand on it, letting the machine scan it. The guard nodded at Clint and Tom waved his concern away. The tablet beeped green and the other guard unlocked the door, opening it wide. They walked through the door to a dark, cold warehouse floor. In one corner, there was a shipping container that was still locked, but based on the shuffling around it, the container had just been delivered. A small group of men stood around it, some armed and some carrying clipboards. There was a small desk against the wall and a painfully thin man stood there. He heard Tom’s approach and looked up. 

“Good evening Mr Petrelli, the container was just delivered. We have not opened it yet.” 

“Let’s get it open. We don’t want the contents to spoil.” Tom clapped once, a look of pleasure on his face. The guards that were closest unlocked the padlock and undid the chains around the doors. The door creaked open and Clint peered into the darkness. He could not see anything at first, before several guards clicked on flashlights and shined them into the container. Clint tried to see the contents but there was movement into the container by the guards, blocking his view. He suddenly heard a small scream, followed by a loud murmur coming from the container. The first guard walked out, carrying a squirming child. The other guards filed out, forcing a group of children out of the container. Some were screaming, most were crying, and all of them looked as if they had been in that container for several days, if not longer. They were filthy and looked like they hadn’t eaten in days. 

Clint’s heart jumped. “What is this?!” He demanded of Tom. “Where did they come from?” He started towards the group of children, only to be stopped with a heavy blow to the back of the head. Clint slammed to the ground, his head connecting with the concrete floor. He laid stunned for a moment, before getting up and facing Tom. The alpha had a dark look, one that dared Clint to defy him. 

“Stay out of this. It’s not your business.”

“What are you doing with these kids?” Clint demanded. 

Tom grabbed his throat in his fist, lifting him off the ground. “This. Is. Not. Your. Business.” He punched Clint’s face, blinding him for a moment, and hit him again, this time in his ear. Clint’s hearing aid shattered, falling to the floor. He dropped Clint to the floor and gave him a final hit to his temple, causing Clint to crumble in a heap. “Now, stay down or you will join them.” Clint made one final move towards Tom, who kicked him cruelly, catching his chin, causing his head to snap back. Clint went limp, his vision swimming. Clint felt himself get picked up after hearing Tom’s voice bark a command. He was slung over a guards shoulder and carried out to the car. He was unceremoniously thrown into the backseat and then his wrists and ankles ziptied. He was still dizzy from the hits he received, and let himself drift. He wasn’t sure when Tom came back to the car, but he was pretty sure that it was a long time. Tom barked at the driver and looked at Clint. He grabbed the blond’s chin, inspecting the bruises blossoming. 

“What a shame. You’re too pretty to have marks like this. But you did it to yourself.” He let go, dismissing Clint as they drove. Clint was still dizzy but without his hearing aid, he was practically useless for the conversation Tom was having. Clint was pretty sure that he was on the phone but he could not catch enough words. The car came to a stop and Clint felt his wrists and ankle restraints released. He felt himself being led out of the car and out into the chilly night air. Tom held him close and led him to an elevator. It was the hotel but not the main lobby. They made it to their suite and Tom pushed Clint to the couch. 

“I didn’t want to do this Barton. You had to get curious. Do you honestly think I’m stupid enough to not know that you’ve been snooping around? I let you pull that information.” Clint pulled himself up onto the couch, holding his ear. He could only hear part of what Tom was saying. But he knew he was in trouble. 

“I couldn’t let you do this. How can you do this? They’re children!” Clint stood now, defiantly facing Tom, his fists balled at his sides. 

“Do you honestly think I care what you think?” He let out a cackle that chilled Clint’s bones. “You’re a fool. Besides, who will believe you? A hysterical omega who was drunk.” 

A lamp clicked on in the darkest corner, illuminating the figure sitting in a plush armchair. “I think you need to reassess your assumption about him. He plays the meek and mild omega quite well don’t you think?” Bucky’s face showed a wicked grin. He was dressed in full tactical gear, his hair pulled back. He tossed Clint the staff he held in his lap, and Clint caught it easily, not breaking eye contact with Tom. His fist gripped the weapon, and Clint’s breathing remained steady. “I would recommend not fighting the inevitable. Teams have breached your set up at the pier, and your men have been arrested. The children you had taken have been moved to safe houses. Your property here and in New York have been seized as well as all documentation needed to insure your capture.” Bucky stood and walked towards Clint. “Also, the fact you had a heat inducer, and a bond breaking serum, indicates that you had plans to assault agent Barton tonight.” 

“Are you sure I can’t just drop him out the window?” Clint said sharply. 

Tom growled at him. “You omega trash. You’ll never get away with this.” Tom moved to grab Clint by the throat. Clint caught him easily with his staff, wrapping one hand around his neck, slamming his nose against his knee. Tom grunted but did not fall. Clint whipped him around, snapping his wrist behind his back and up. He kicked Tom’s knees out from under his, bending him backwards so he could whisper in his ear. “You are filth. You never get to touch me again.” He wrenched Tom’s wrist, making Tom give a strangled cry. “Please, keep struggling. I can dislocate your wrist, and your shoulder with one small movement. You do not want to test me.” Tom snapped at Clint, his teeth dangerously close to Clint’s ear. Clint twisted Tom’s wrist again, hearing two loud pops and slammed his face down onto the table. Tom felt his wrists zip tied together and saw Bucky’s face come into view. 

Bucky was grinning wildly. “You really are an idiot. Do not test him. He can, and will end you. And he will enjoy it.” 

A group of agents came filing in, taking the man in their custody, no gentleness in their movements. Steve came into the room, stepping aside allowing the men to file out. “Well done, Hawkeye. We got all of the kids out, and it looks like we have the other links in the chain.” He clipped his shield to his back, crossing his arms across his chest. “This was a good mission.” 

Clint nodded. “Thank you, Cap. I can safely say that I am glad to be done. I think my soul may never recover from the crushing environment of that company.” He shuddered. “I’m very glad you got here when you did. I can’t believe he was going to drug me into heat.” 

Steve let out a small growl. “We will make sure to include that in his charges.” 

Clint gave a short nod. “Sounds good. He better go away for a very long time.” 

“I will make sure of it.” Steve said firmly. 

Bucky rested a hand on Clint’s elbow. “Are you ready to go home?” 

“Yes! But I need to get changed. I can’t go anywhere else looking like this.”

“I don’t know. I’m kind of digging this look.” Bucky gave him a once over. Clint rolled his eyes and shoved Bucky’s shoulder. 

A short while later, they boarded the quinjet bound for New York. 

“I think I want to move back to the Tower. While I appreciate the privacy of the apartment, I miss the shower.” Clint said stretching. 

Bucky laughed. “I agree. We don’t even have to go back for a few days. We still have stuff there. I don’t know about you, but I could use some serious sleep.”

“Oh yeah. That sounds amazing.” Clint held an ice pack to his face and slipped his hand into Bucky’s, leaning his head on his shoulder. Bucky kissed his head and let his head rest against the seat. 

—————- 

They made it to the Tower a few hours later, and they tumbled to their apartment a few floors below. They stripped out of their tactical gear and boots, climbing into the shower together. They removed the dirt and grime from each other, Bucky taking extra care of Clint’s damaged face which had taken a dark purple and swollen tone. 

“Do I look tough?” Clint asked, touching his face. 

“You look like a bunch of grapes. How’s your ear?” 

Clint shrugged. “It hurts. But it will be fine. Now that we are back at the Tower, I can use Tony’s aids. I like those better.”

Bucky nodded and reached for the shampoo to wash Clint’s hair. The omega melted at Bucky’s touch, the tensions leaving his body. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist as the soap was rinsed from his hair. He let out a contented sigh and hooked his chin over Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky kissed his temple and held him close. They finished their shower and walked out to the bedroom. The lights dimmed as they toweled each other off. Clint rubbed Bucky’s hair with the towel as the alpha held him close to his body. Bucky kissed Clint’s neck and nipped at his shoulder, pressing their hips together. Clint dropped the towel on the floor and tipped his neck to allow Bucky easier access to his skin connecting his neck and shoulder. He gripped Bucky’s hair with both hands and moaned low in his throat. Bucky slipped his hands down Clint’s body and hooked his hands under his ass, lifting Clint off his feet. Clint went easily and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips. Bucky carried him to the bed and laid him down upon the soft surface. He felt Clint shiver from the cold beneath him, so he moved them to underneath the covers. 

“I fucking love this bed.” Clint mumbled against Bucky’s skin. 

Bucky laughed. “Should I leave you two alone?” 

Clint wrapped every limb around Bucky’s body. “You leave now, and I may never forgive you.” 

Bucky nuzzled Clint’s neck before looking down at him. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

“Good.” Clint kissed him firmly. He ground his hips against Bucky’s, causing the alpha to moan loudly. “I’m so glad to be done with that assignment. Remind me that I hate long term undercover and to never let them talk me into it ever again.”

“You pulled the whole meek and mild off surprisingly well. You almost had me convinced.”

Clint grumbled. “I felt so weak, like I wasn’t worth anything. I hate that feeling.”

He kissed Clint’s jaw and cheek where he was bruised gently. “While it was a truly great performance, I did miss the real you.” 

“I thought you like the weak omega thing.” Clint said, not meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky took a handful of Clint’s hair and tipped his head back. “Are you kidding? I think the whole badass agent is way more sexy than the subservient omega clinging to their alpha. I love the fact you can take down anyone who crosses you, including me. I love the fact you can outthink at least half the people on our team, all without breaking a sweat. You can outmaneuver almost anyone, and I’ve never seen you miss a shot. None of that has anything to do with your designation. I would love you regardless of any of that. I will find you sexy always.” 

Clint blushed. “Shut up and make love to me you big sap.” 

Bucky didn’t hesitate in doing exactly as he was told. 


End file.
